It May Not Be Perfect, But It's Life
by Sydney Davis
Summary: Everyone has their secrets. But who will it take to find them out? Set after LS. The queen isn't dead.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so, I'm letting you guys have characters in this story.

Application:

Full Name:

Nickname(optional):

Moroi or Dhampir:

Age:

History:

Personality:

Appearance:

Friends(characters from VA):

Gender:

Want a Boyfriend/Girlfriend?:

Straight/Gay?:


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns everything but the plot and new characters.**

**(A/N: Okay so this is the characters:**

**Romie: avenged'sevenfold**

**Alexis(Alex): rozaAngel21**

**Nicky: Dhampirgurl101**

**Sophie: OzeraGirl(I love this girl right here(:)**

**So that is the characters that filled in an application as of now.)**

**(Rose's P.O.V.)**

****I was sitting at the lunch table, looking at my friends. Not many were here. There was Alexis, Romie, and Nicky. They were the newest in the group. Romie was the secluded one, just as she looked right now. Her blondish brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her caramel colored eyes were staring into space her chin propped onto her hand and elbow resting on the table. Alexis is what we call the music chick. Right now she was shaking her red tinted brown hair to the music blaring from her Ipod and her bright blue eyes were squeezed shut. The sun hit her slightly tanned skin in a golden tint. Nicky would be the perfectionist. That was how hard she worked to be a successful guardian. Her long black waves were falling perfectly around her face and her hazel eyes met mine from across the table. She smiled, gently, than focused on her food again. Lissa ran up, her green eyes frantic and solely focused on me.

"Rose. Please, help. There's a new girl. Jessie and Ralf won't leave her alone." I got up immediately, and Lissa dragged me outside the doors. Down the hallway Jessie and Ralf stood, towering over a Dhampir girl. I noiselessly made my way down the hallway. I cleared my throat loudly. Jessie looked at me.

"Oh hey, Rose. Need me to help you with something? In the dark? Maybe a bite? I'd love to sink my fangs into you." Jessie said, winking.

"Not all the endorphin's, drugs, or alcohol will make me go anywhere near you in the dark with a twenty foot poll. Now leave her alone." I growled, motioning Lissa to get farther away.

"Oh come one, Rose, we're just having fun." Jessie remarked, smirking.

"Back off, she isn't having fun." I hissed through clenched teeth and pulled the girl away. She was short, and felt like a feather. She was really pretty. Her tanned face was red, long wavy brown hair falling past her shoulders, settling around her waste, her green eyes shining brightly. I lightly nudged her to Lissa, than turned back to Jessie as she reached Lissa, who was playing over protective sister, like she always does.

"Don't you _ever _touch her again, or you _will _have hell to pay." I turned from them, and nudged Lissa and the girl away.

"What's your name?" Lissa questioned softly.

"Sophie Gonzalez." She answered, looking at us both with kind eyes.

"I'm Lissa Dragomir. This is my future guardian Rose Hathaway." Lissa explained. Sophie stopped dead.

"Like _the _Vasilisa Dragomir and Rosemarie Hathaway?"

"That'd be us." I answered with a smile. Out of nowhere, an arm lay flat against my back, than another snaked under my knees, plucking me off my feet. My 'captor' spun me around.

"Hey Mase." I said, without even having to look at the face.

"Hey, babe." He replied, setting me down on my feet. I leaned into him as I watched Eddie hug Sophie and place a small kiss on her cheek.

"Why, Edison, could it be you and Miss Gonzalez are together?" Lissa teased.

"Yes, it could be." Eddie replied, while allowing Sophie to jump on his back.

"Cute. Almost as cute, as those to, just not as sickly sweet." Christian's voice came, as he jerked a thumb at Mason and me. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Let's just get to lunch. You're starving us Dhampir's." Eddie said, already carrying Sophie towards the cafe. I laughed at the two. A new girl, and she was already perfect for Edison Castile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns everything but the plot and new characters.**

**(Rose's P.O.V.)**

Dimitri breezed into the cafeteria **(A/N: He's a student in this.) **and came to sit with us. He sat between Eddie and Nicky, and she gifted him with a kiss. So much love filled the air lately, it was quite hard to believe, but here we were. I really didn't want to sit there anymore. I got up and Mason trailed after me. We had been friends nearly all our lives, yet our friendship developed into a romance last year. As we exited the lunchroom, he pulled me close to him. He always had the scent of rain on his skin. I curled into his warmth and we just stood like that. How did I get so lucky.

**(Romie's P.O.V.)**

"How did I get so lucky?" Alexis asked, staring at Adrian lovingly. I sighed, and pushed away from the table. I did not desire being around people who only wanted to talk about how in love they were. I preferred the single life. Some call me a loner, but that's not it at all. After getting expelled and killing so many Strigoi- I became someone else. I was haunted, I began waking up to the sound of my own screams. Dead alive or living dead- they were still kills and they haunt me everyday of my existence. I've never let anyone inside my mind, well except Rose. She understood, she knew what happens after you make that first kill. People here would kill for mojilona marks, but they aren't anything to be proud of. Sometimes when I trace mine, I feel a sting, a distant burning, and hear the screams of dying immortals. I sigh, sadly and slide down the wall and sit, waiting for classes to start.

**(Sophie's P.O.V.)**

I trailed after Mason and Eddie, watching as they tugged on the ends of Rose's hair. I didn't think it was a good idea. She looked beyond mad. She kept shaking her head, trying to make their hands fall away, but they just kept doing it. I grabbed Eddie's hand, distracting him from his antics and from pissing Rose off. Mason stopped and scooped her up in his arms. At first, she just glared at him, but than a slight smile lined her lips and she curled into him, sighing in contentment. He hugged her close to him, and I could tell he never wanted to let her go. Just than, a bell chimed and people flooded the hallways, hoping to go hang out with their friends.

"YES! THE WEEKEND!" Rose shrieked in excitement. Mason laughed and threw her up in the air, and successfully caught her in his arms, before setting her on her feet. A girl walked up to his, a calm front put up. If she didn't look so close to our age, I would think she was a guardian.

"Hey, Romie." Eddie greeted her, and pulled me closer.

"Hey. Who's she?" She asked, giving me a small smile.

"She would be Edison's new girlfriend, Sophie." Mason answered, lacing his fingers through Rose's.

"Good job, Eddie. Hold onto this one." Romie said, looking me dead in the eyes, with a friendly smile.

"Hey guys!" Came Lissa's excited voice.

"Hey." They chorused.

"Liss, no." Rose groaned, and though I didn't quite understand it, I knew it was their bond. I looked back and forth between them.

"What?" Christian finally asked, impatient and annoyed.

"She want's to have another game night." Rose groaned.

Huh, this should be fun. _(Heavy sarcasm.)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns everything but the plot and new characters.**

**(Rose's P.O.V.)**

"Please?" Lissa pleaded after we all began groaning and refusing. Finally, after thirty minutes, we all agreed, and went to get clothes from our rooms to stay the night at Lissa's. I met all the Dhampir's outside, and we made our journey to the Moroi dorms. We walked up the steps and came to a halt in front of her door. My fist connected with the door and not even a second later she pulled it open with a huge smile on her face. She ushered us in, and I smelt a faint hint of Taylor Swift's Wonderstruck- Lissa's favorite perfume. I smiled and sat down beside her Ipod, turning the song to I'm A Star by Jeremiah. I slid off the bed and into the floor, throwing my bag onto an overstuffed black recliner in the corner of her massive room. When everyone got settled, she instructed us to sit in a circle. Spin the bottle. _Joy. _I sat down, groaning, looking at all the people I did _not _want to kiss. Except Mason. Of course I would want to kiss him, but anyone else here? No.

"How about me make this interesting?" Lissa called in her sing-song voice. People grumbled so she smiled and started talking. "Okay every time the bottle gets spun we ass fifteen seconds to the time you have to kiss. First one to pull away gets eliminated. If you refuse, eliminated. Last one standing wins." She spun first, and luckily for her it landed on Christian. She set a timer on her phone for fifteen seconds, and leaned forward giving Christian a sweet, soft kiss. It never got rough or wild, it was just full of love. When the alarm went off, she pulled away, a slight blush creeping over her face. Christian spun the bottle and it landed on.. Dimitri. I struggled to hold back laughter, as was everyone else. Lissa, giggling quietly, set the timer for thirty seconds. Dimitri and Christian barely touched their lips together and sat, stone still, until the timer ended. As they pulled away and wiped at their mouth frantically, I let out a bubble of laughter. Dimitri spun the empty Vodka bottle and it spun several times before stopping on Sophie. Nicky let out a small growl, yet, went ignored as Lissa set the timer for forty five seconds. Before she started it she informed us, everyone, guy on guy, girl on girl, guy on girl, had to make out. Nicky looked helpless, Sophie just looked like she wanted the ground to swallow her. Dimitri leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers, and they made out, slowly, never trying anything but kissing. I stared down at my feet, avoiding looking at them. Nicky was fuming, I knew she wanted this to be over. When the timer finally went off, Sophie jumped back, beet red, and snuggled into Eddie's side, giving him an apologetic look. He smiled gently at her, and she sunk under his arm. How interesting would this night be?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns everything but the plot and new characters.**

**(Nicky's P.O.V.)**

****I was surrounded by Dimitri's arms. We were one of the couches in Lissa's room, but his shallow breathing told me he was asleep. The spin the bottle game ended a total of ten minutes ago, and Mason won, much to Rose's displeasure. But right now, I couldn't think about the fun the night had brought. I haven't slept in days, but mostly find myself in the middle of wake and sleep, where not many thoughts invaded my mind. Tonight, this was not the case. Have you ever had that moment, where you think about everything you've ever done wrong in your life? Where you should have done or said something else? I knew the feeling. The scar on my arm tingled, and I squeezed my eyes shut. A Strigoi had clamped their teeth down on that skin, and I will never forget it. It wasn't meant to be forgotten. I traced my finger over it lightly, taking in sight of the pink, slightly raised skin. For so long before I met Dimitri, I had been looked down upon. I was treated so wrong, as if I was becoming untouchable. Than Dimitri came into my life, wiping away the tears, kissing away every fear I had wrapped up inside. He accepted me, and shortly after so did his group of friends. Everyone had grown on me, and I knew life without them, was unbearable. Maybe, could live without the others, but not without Dimitri. There was lightness in shadows, he was mine. I don't know how I had managed without him. When I met him, it was like a was _really _alive, and not just a waste of space. He saw me at my worst, and he's seen me at my best.

"Love, why are you still awake?" His gentle voice whispered in my ear, his gentle lips brushing my ear.

"No reason, just can't sleep." I told him, and knew how he was about to coax me to sleep.

"Feel my heart beat, beating for you. Feel how it beats in sync with yours. Feel how much I love you." I feel asleep to his voice.

* * *

><p><em>Pure fear echoed through me, as I stared into the red eyes of a Strigoi. He was stalking towards me, glaring at me. His eyes were full of anger and blood lust. I wanted to turn and run, but I stood my ground. As I was staring into those red eyes, something hit the back of my head. I feel to the ground, pain vibrating through my skull. Pure sheer panic flowed through my veins as a tooth split open my lips. I knew I was going to die. I felt pure pain as something with the sharp edge of a blade bit down into my wrist. I tried to scream, but it stuck in my throat. I was going to die. <em>

* * *

><p>I awoke to the sound of my own screams and Rose knelt beside me. Dimitri was clutching me in his arms, now in an upright position with me in his arms. I tried to regulate my breathing, to get my heartbeat to slow down. Lissa sat down beside Dimitri and I on the couch and gently cradled my hand in hers. Within moments, I was calm and content. She had soothed me with her magic. She gave me a gentle smile and looked at me with wise eyes. Dimitri squeezed me tighter. Mason entered the room, and handed me a class of water. I sipped it slowly, embarrassed that I had worried everyone. Well, almost everyone. Romie was standing near me, looking at me with knowing, understanding eyes. She knew. I turned away from her, and buried my head into Dimitri's chest, letting his love surround me. <em>Life is beautiful. <em>


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns everything but the plot and new characters.**

**(A/N: YAY WE HAVE A NEW CHARACTER!(: **

**Samarah: Sammiie-Mazur-Hathaway.)**

**(Rose's P.O.V.)**

The weekend went by quickly, and Monday morning I had to drag myself out of the bed. I took a shower, than pulled a brush through my hair. I yanked on my black running pants, and white tank top, followed by my perfect sparkling white tennis shoes. I walked out the door, only to be met by Nicky, Dimitri, and Mason. I smiled at all of them, and wiggled my fingers in a small wave. Turns out, I was running late, so we went straight to first period, which happened to be Stan Alto's class. We were halfway through class, and Stan was in the middle of a long boring speech, when a girl busted in. Everyone turned to her. Her black hair fell straight, landing about four inches past her shoulders. She was pale, not pale enough to be a Moroi, but a little too pale for a Dhampir. Her calm grey eyes landed on Stan, meeting his angry gaze. Even in the black heels she wore, she wasn't very tall. Her jeans were faded, and covered the heels easily. Her shirt consisted of two parts. One was solid black, and it was a normal tee-shirt. The other part was long sleeves, made from fishnets.

"Where have you been? Do you realize that it is the _middle of class? _Do you even have an _excuse?_" Stan demanded, glaring at the girl.

"Sorry, daddy." She whispered, quietly, her gaze wavering.

"Woah, wait, Stanna Montana has a _daughter_?" Mason questioned.

"Someone had _sex _with _you?_" Ryan asked, than burst into laughter. Samarah walked over, put her hands on his desk, and leaned down to look into Ryan's eyes.

"Yes, he _does _have a daughter, and _yes _my mother had sex with him. And if you _ever _insult my father again, I will cut your tiny, probably imaginary penis off." Her voice was calm and cruel, making it that much more terrifying for him.

"Samarah, just sit down." Stan said. She mumbled something unintelligible than sat down near the back. A paper ball hit me in the back of the head. I grabbed and smoothed it out.

_I like her already. -Nicky._

I held in my laughter and nodded toward Nicky, very excited to get to know the new girl.

**(Samarah's P.O.V.)**

****Mia tugged me along after her, leading me towards a table filled with laughing people. I didn't feel comfortable, at all, I was nervous, having being new to this school. As we got to the table, I noticed two people from my dad's class, sitting there, throwing fries at each other. One was a girl, her hair curled and dark drown, almost black, and the same color eyes. Her skin reminded me of an inside of an almond. The other was a boy, with unruly red curls and wide blue eyes with freckles splattered on this face.

"Careful, Ashford," she warned, holding up a fry. ", this one had ketchup on it." He laughed, and bit the fry, than kissed her. Although Ryan had been such a dick towards my dad, watching these two made me wonder how it would be to kiss him, to run my fingers through his soft looking brown hair, and stare into those blue eyes as I fell asleep- whoa, whoa, whoa, where did that come from?

"Hey, guys, this is Samarah." Mia introduced, smiling at the people.

"Hey." They chorused giving me a warm inviting smile.

"You have the prettiest eyes." A Moroi girl cooed, leaning across the table to look at my eyes.

"Thanks." I loved her eyes. They were a jade green color and her hair was platinum blonde. She was skinny, and pale, and reminded me of Andre Dragomir, one of my ex boyfriends.

"Liss, don't scare her." Said the Indian Princess girl, the one from the happy color that liked to fight with fries. The Moroi girl turned a slight shade of pink before settling back down into the seat beside a Goth looking boy with short black hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Is your actual name Liss?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"My names Vasilisa, but people call me Lissa, or in Rose's case Liss." I couldn't say anything, I was shocked. This was Andre's younger sister- the last Dragomir.

"You're Andre Dragomir's little sister. And also the last Dragomir." I stated, matter-of-factually.

"Not the last." Piped up a younger girl, with a light brown braid and green eyes. Jade green eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked, out of sheer curiosity.

"Jill Dragomir."

"Okay, how about we just go on with introductions?"

"Sounds good to me." Said Lissa.

"I'm Adrian." Said a boy with ocean foam green eyes and messy brown eyes.

"I'm Rose." Piped up the Indian Princess.

"I'm Mason." Said the boy beside her.

"Eddie." Came a voice from beside Mason.

"Sophie." The girl beside him said.

"Alexis." Said the girl beside Adrian.

"I'm Dimitri." A boy said with a slight Russian accent.

"I'm Nicky!" The girl beside him exclaimed.

"Christian." Said Goth boy.

"I'm Romie." The last girl had eyes that seemed to stare into your soul, and right now, they were directed at me.

"I'm Samarah." I introduced, already feeling a part of this group.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns everything but the plot and new characters.**

**(Samarah's P.O.V.)**

****I was sitting in the library, leaning against a wall in the back. I felt a presence beside me and looked up at Nicky. She sat beside me, with ease, and tucked her feet under her legs, resting her elbows on her knees and propped her head up with her hands.

"I never knew Stan had a daughter. Is your last name Alto?" She asked, curiosity shining in those hazel eyes.

"No. It's Badica." I told her, and her eyes.

"What? But there was a Strigoi attack on the Badica house. S-so you're the last Badica?"

"Indeed." I answered, smiling at her.

"Wow." She leaned back on her feet and stood up.

"Wanna come?" She questioned, a devious glint in her eyes.

"Where?"

"After school fun." She answered, winking, and pulled me to my feet.

* * *

><p>We walked into the gym and my eyes popped open. Dimitri and Rose were on the sparring mats, looking at each other with an evil shine in their eyes. Dimitri made the first move, which Rose quickly blocked and struck out with her feet, knocking his legs out from under him. She climbed on top of him, placing her hand over his heart.<p>

"Dead." She announced with a smirk. She helped Dimitri to his feet.

"Who's next?" Lissa questioned.

"Sam!" Nicky called out. I smiled, gently and took off my heels, and did a few warm up stretches. I walked up and faced Rose. She watched me closely, than struck out. I grabbed her hand and twisted it into an odd angle. She didn't struggle against me, but when I slackened my grip, she tore from it. I struck out with my foot, landing a kick on her lower back. She fell to the floor, rolled over, only to have me throw my full weight onto her. I placed a hand over her chest.

"Dead." I announced, and stood, helping her up.

"Damn, babe. Shorter than you, in jeans, and she still kicked your ass." Mason said, laughing. He reached to pull a scowling Rose towards him, but she stepped back.

"Oh, come on, Rosie Posie, don't be a sore loser." Christian sang out.

"I'm not. My boyfriend's being a dick." Rose hissed. I slapped her on the shoulder.

"Aren't they all?" She laughed and nodded along with me.

"Hey, guys, ya'll wanna head to my room and watch a movie?" Christian asked. People chorused a yes, and we all climbed to our feet and got our shoes. We all began walking out of the gym, Rose shooting daggers at Mason. I smirked and without warning, jumped on his back. He laughed and caught me, spinning me in circles. Everyone broke into giggles and I noticed just how much Mason spun girls around. I went to hop down, but Mason tightened his grip on my legs, and I was hanging upside down.

"Mason, stop. Put her down." Rose chastised, glowering at her boyfriend. He chuckled, and rolled his eyes.

"Put her down or no sex for a month." Rose warned. He nearly dropped me on my head, but instead I landed on my butt. I groaned and stood up.

"Mason, you bastard! You know that's not what I meant!" Rose screeched.

"I vote we all gang up on him!" Nicky squealed. I stopped, considering, and for no reason began laughing. I couldn't stop. Tears trailed down the side of my face and my sides hurt, but I kept laughing.

"Calm down, Sam. You're gonna piss all over yourself!" Nicky joked, biting back giggles of her own. I must look insane. Rose rolled her eyes, and picked me up, slinging me over her shoulder. I kept laughing, trying my best to stop, but to no avail. We got to Christian's room in no time, than Rose plopped me down on the couch. I finally stopped laughing and took in all their smiling faces. _Family. _It was the first time the word had echoed through my mind since I lost my mother. But I had found my family. And they weren't going anywhere.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns everything but the plot and new characters.**

**(A/N: ANOTHER NEW CHARACTER!(:**

**Merit-Mazur-Hathaway: Katherine.)**

**(Dimitri's P.O.V.)**

I was sitting in the room I shared with Mason, listening to the music blaring. A small knock sounded on the door, and Mason rolled off his bed to go answer it. I heard the door swing open, and wondered exactly who was there.

"Is Dimitri here?" Came a quiet, yet confident voice. There was a long pause.

"Yeah, go on in." He told the mystery person, than called, "I'm going to see Rose!" Than, the mystery person walked into the room. She was taller than every other girl around here, and she was wearing a black muscle shirt and black running pants. Her chocolate brown eyes stared at me, drinking me in, and her long brown hair cascaded down, and framed her face. I could never forget this face that had been burned into the back of my mind for years.

"Kathia?" The name slid off my lips in ease, and I felt tears from in my eyes as I stood and pulled her into my arms. My sweet twin sister, taken from me by that arrogant son of a bitch that I call a father. I beat the shit out of him, and to prove I could never win he took Kathia.

"I've missed you, Dimka." She says, pulling away from my grip, tears trailing down those tanned cheeks. I wipe them away, and sit her down on the couch. I sit in front of her, and rub soothing circles into her hands as she begins to talk.

"Dimka, well as you know, Scott **(Idk their dad's name so I made one up(:.) **took me after the fight. When he took me away, he changed my name to Katherine. I was raised in an academy in the Caribbean. One way or another, I got away, after being alone for fourteen years. And I came here. To find you." She looked down, than looked up at me, smiling.

"Now, let's say, we celebrate this reunion with your friends, eh?" Despite myself, a slow grin spread across my face, and nodded. She stood up and I pulled out my phone. I dialed Lissa's number.

"Hello?" It was Rose's voice, but I could hear the gang in the background.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"Uh, well, how about I come get you? It's a secret place in the woods." She hung up, before I could answer. Irritation chewed at the back of my brain.

"What do we do now?" Kat questioned, eyeing me.

"We wait." I answered and she plopped back down on the couch. Not even five minutes later, their was a persistent knock at the door.

"Belikov! Come on, get your ass in gear!" Rose shrieked through the door.

"It's open!" I called out, and she sauntered in the room, than stopped dead when she saw Kat.

"Who's the female Dimitri?" She asked, staring at Kat like she might disappear if she blinked. Kat gave Rose a dazzling smile and held out her hand.

"Katherine Belikov. And you are?" My sister said, her voice confidently. Rose gingerly took my sister's hand.

"Rose Hathaway... Now exactly, where the hell did you come from?" Rose demanded.

"Rose, do you remember the story I told you about my father and my twin sister?" I questioned. Recognition spread across her face.

"Oh." She murmured, quietly, than gave us her 'man-eater' smile as she calls it.

"Well let's get going!" She turned and walked out, not waiting to see if we would follow. Gee, the girl's in my life are unpredictable.

**(Sophie's P.O.V.)**

I looked at the woods surrounding us, and for no reason I could detect I got a warm feeling. Everyone was passing around beers, and liquor, and we were seated on logs around a fire, laughing easily. I snuggled into Eddie's side and felt his arm wrap protectively around my waist. Than, a very drunk Lissa stumbled over, plopping herself down next to Jill.

"Rose just sent me a text," She announced, slinging an arm over her sister's shoulder. ", she has Dimitri, and a new girl." She said, carelessly.

"Oh, a new girl, I love meeting new people. My mom used to say it was because I was so friendly, but I don't know, I just really like to hang out with new people." I spoke, rapidly. Mason looked at me for a moment, than literally fell over laughing.

"Holy shit, she's Australian." He blurted out.

"Hey, I think it's cute." Eddie defended, but I could hear the slight chuckle. My cheeks felt like they were on fire. Than, Rose stumbled into the clearing, followed by Dimitri and a female Dimitri.

"Everyone," Rose called, "this is Dimitri's sister."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, my names Melissa. Many of you read Sydney's stories.. Well, Sydney committed suicide, not too long ago.. Im her best friend. I am trying my best to continue her stories, I feel like I owe it to her, like it's the only way I can make her memory live on and not die with her. I'm trying, but it's like, reading her words, her unique beautiful words, it hurts. But I'm trying everybody. I am. **


End file.
